


Goose Chase

by vanitypride



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Rookie Detective Saihara Shuichi, Stolen Kiss, Subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Just when Detective Saihara thinks he's beat the infamous Tokyo Phantom Thief at his own game, he is in for quite the surprise.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So this oneshot is my first attempt at SaiOuma, one of my favorite DRV3 ships. 😊 It's been awhile since I posted anything Dangan so I'm starting to make a comeback with this piece.
> 
> On that note, this little fanfic is dedicated to my friend Ali, a fellow fan of SaiOuma.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Happy Reading! 😄

There it was, glimmering so beautifully within its glass encasing. Unmistakable hues of blue and violet dazzled the eye of their beholder, causing the young man to marvel at their beauty. The item he coveted the most was just within reach; a little trick here, a little trick there, and the precious gemstone would finally be his.

Or so he thought.

Right as he was about to use his glass cutter, the click of a gun sounded from behind him.

"Stop right there, Ouma Kokichi." The stern voice warned, echoing throughout the space.

Back still turned to the newcomer, Ouma's face lit up with a mischievous little smirk, a gleam twinkling in his eyes. He slowly turned to face the man who'd caught him red-handed, lifting up his hands in compliant surrender.

"Aww man, looks like you caught me, Saihara-chan," he lamented with a pout, eyes cast down toward the ground. 

With a look like that, it would be hard for a normal person to resist. Ouma Kokichi looked so harmless, so innocent even. No one would believe this adorable young man would be capable of thievery. Well, anyone except Saihara Shuichi.

The detective knew better than to fall for this act. Ouma was cunning, clever, always one step ahead. He was sure to have a new trick up his sleeve, and that was precisely why Saihara needed to be cautious. He kept his pistol pointed at the thief, not once taking his eyes off of him.

"Now, you have two options. One, you turn yourself in willingly. Or two, you suffer dire consequences if you resist arrest."

The rookie detective meant business tonight. His gaze held such determination, such confidence, it was really unlike anything Ouma had seen before. For a brief second, it almost felt like those pewter eyes pierced into his very soul. And if Ouma were being honest with himself, there was something very fascinating about that.

"Oh?" The thief queried as he tilted his head. "What kind of dire consequences? Are you going to use handcuffs on me, Saihara-chan? Are you going to make me get down on my knees for you?"

His shoulders tensed the slightest, but Saihara kept a firm grip on his gun. He couldn't let Ouma faze him, not with simple words and mind games.

A small smirk played at the thief's lips. It seemed he had his favorite detective cornered. "What just ran through your mind, detective? Pervy thoughts about little ol' me?"

"O-of course not!" Saihara piped up, nervousness starting to course through his veins. His body gave a slight flinch, eyes widening as he gazed upon the mischievous little fiend.

"Nishishi, I think you're lying, Saihara-chan," Ouma sing-songed as he placed his hands behind his head. "You were definitely thinking about me."

"No, I wasn't. Look, if you think you can distract me with this, then you're dead wrong. It's not going to work."

"Hmm, are you playing hard to get? Or maybe it's because you live for the thrill of the chase. You like chasing after me, don't you, Saihara-chan?"

"I do it because it's my job," the detective tried to justify.

Ouma tsked in response as he shook his head. "You know you can't lie to me, Saihara-chan. I can see right through you. You're definitely lying."

As he lowered his hands to his sides, Ouma Kokichi took one step forward, then another. He initiated a dance between them; every step he made was followed by Saihara taking one step back. While the detective was sure to claim he was doing it to keep distance, Ouma knew that was far from the truth. Saihara was becoming a nervous wreck, and it was all because of him.

His grip on the gun grew a little shakier, arm strength depleting as he could no longer keep the weapon steady. Saihara was so focused on what was in front of him that he paid no attention to the wall he was about to collide with. Once his back hit it, it was all over for him.

Ouma Kokichi quickly disarmed the detective, tossing the weapon to the ground. His small hands then found purchase of Saihara's wrists and pinned them against the wall. Amethyst eyes stared down their prey with a devilish glint, an impish grin teasing at those rosy lips.

"Looks like I'm the one who trapped you today, huh, Mr. Detective? What a turn of events!" The smaller man happily proclaimed.

"Ou-Ouma-kun!"

"Nervous, are we? What happened to your desire to chase after me, Saihara-chan?"

Regaining his resolve, the detective replied, "I already told you it's not like that. Can't you admit that what you're doing is wrong? If you stopped doing this, then I wouldn't have to chase you."

"But what if that's what I want?"

The thief was a bold one, goading the detective with a quirk of his brow, but Saihara wasn't going to let him have his way.

"You're a habitual liar, Ouma-kun," Saihara replied stone faced. "Your tricks won't work on me."

Ouma shrugged. "Perhaps not, but how long are you going to keep lying to yourself?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's always you coming after me. No one else. You always get nervous around me too, every time I get close to you."

Saihara swallowed down a nervous lump as the pesky thief drew closer. The scent of lavender honey wafted into his nose, clouding the rest of his senses. Ouma's face steadily inched closer to his own, and that was all his eyes could focus on. The sight of those deep purple locks contrasting with that delicate, fair face. Those amethyst eyes gazing deeply into his. That cute little button nose that rested just above those tempting lips. Those very lips that looked so soft, so luscious, so… kissable.

Before he could even shake away those thoughts, Saihara's lips were seized by their petal soft counterparts. Ouma Kokichi, the infamous Tokyo Phantom Thief, the man he tried helping the police to apprehend, was snatching a kiss from him.

Saihara gasped at the realization, eyes widening as the sight of Ouma flooded his vision. No. No, he couldn't let this happen! He had to put an end to it.

Just as he was about to push the cunning thief away, Saihara was left in astonishment when Ouma Kokichi pulled back first. The sneaky little gremlin gazed up at him with a wide grin.

"Weren't expecting that, were you, Mr. Detective?" Ouma razzed his prey, delighting in the man's every reaction.

Saihara-chan was so taken aback by the kiss they shared mere moments ago. His gaze had since averted, the staring contest that took place between them becoming too much. His cheeks were peppered with a coral hue, spreading from the tips of his ears to the bridge of his nose. His posture slacked as he reeled back, still trying to process what just happened.

"I left you speechless, huh? You must have really enjoyed it then, Saihara-chan. You're even blushing," the thief pointed out with the excitement of a child.

Taking into account Ouma's stature and playful nature, it wouldn't be that hard to come by. It really is no wonder why people become easily deceived by his feigned act of innocence. As a detective, Saihara could not fall for it. Saihara would not fall for it.

And yet, he couldn't do it. It didn't matter how many times he parted his mouth, the words just failed to come out. His lips still tingled with the feel of Ouma's silky lips against his. The image refused to leave his mind as it replayed over and over again.

"I-I…" Saihara stuttered, unable to get a hold of himself.

Ouma giggled. "It's alright, Saihara-chan. Maybe another kiss will make you feel better?"

"No!" The detective shouted, startling himself with the sharp tone he used before softening it. "Ouma-kun, right now isn't the time or place."

Ouma brightened up at the statement. "So that means you  _ are _ interested in me. I'm so flattered, Mr. Detective."

"No, I, that's not--"

"Like I said before, stop kidding yourself, Saihara-chan. Why deny the truth?"

Ouma's voice was like velvet, smooth, drawing him in and urging him to accept the invitation.

Instead, Saihara stood firm as he shook his head. "You're trying to trick me again. Surely there's a motive behind your actions."

Ouma rolled his eyes. "It's always about motives with you. Can't you embrace spontaneity for a change?"

"I don't think you did it just to be spontaneous."

"Well, looks like you caught me in another lie," Ouma playfully conceded, not missing a beat.

"You tend to lie a lot, Ouma-kun."

"Not when it involves you directly. That kiss for example was a demonstration of my love for you, Saihara-chan."

Saihara sighed. "Ouma-kun, just drop it already."

"What, why? You don't think I have feelings for you?"

"Why would you have feelings for me?"

"Because you're adorable and naive," Ouma admitted with a smile. "Plus I like the fact that you chase after me all the time. It's rather nice."

Something was amiss here. Saihara could feel it. Just what was Ouma Kokichi doing? Why was he sticking around if there was no chance of him stealing the gemstone anymore? Why was he still here when the police were bound to arrive at any given moment? Surely the young man wouldn't surrender this easily, much less turn himself in. Perhaps his cronies had yet to show up and aid him in his getaway.

"You're stalling for time, aren't you."

"And what else am I supposed to do? Even if I tried to go back to stealing the gem, you wouldn't let it happen, not while you're here."

Saihara nodded. "That's right, and don't think I'll let you escape either."

"Oh? And how are you going to ensure that? Are you going to pin me against the wall and put some handcuffs on me?"

"Maybe I should," the detective replied matter-of-factly, no longer fazed by the context of those words.

"Except that you can't," Ouma countered with the same tone. "Because you don't have handcuffs on you."

Saihara Shuichi's eyes widened at that statement. There was only one way for Ouma Kokichi to have figured that out, only one way to confirm it for sure. While he'd been distracted with the kiss, his pockets had been searched by the sneaky thief. It was true he didn't have the cuffs on his person, but there was one other thing he'd hidden away. This one time Saihara planned on having the upper hand. He wanted to turn the tables on Ouma Kokichi and beat him at his own game.

Except that Ouma Kokichi was much too good at his craft. He was always one step ahead, no matter what stops Saihara tried to pull.

"You're so slow, Mr. Detective," Ouma commented with a smirk. "Of course I realized that gem in the case was the fake. I only played along so you wouldn't suspect anything."

Saihara stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Y-you knew?"

"Of course! Your body language totally gave you away. Besides, the gleam of that fake gem is no comparison to the real one."

The detective continued to gaze at him, speechless, and the cunning little thief enjoyed every second of it. Saihara-chan really did try his hardest to trick him, but he still had much to learn.

"It was some good effort though," Ouma complimented his most-prized detective. "I can't wait to see how you'll try and trick me next time, Saihara-chan."

With a wink of his eye, Ouma reached into his pocket and threw what he'd retrieved onto the floor. The cylindrical object burst open as thick purple smoke emerged from within. It completely covered him up, hiding him from view as he made his great escape. As the fumes dissipated, there was no longer a trace of Ouma Kokichi to be seen.

Saihara Shuichi failed to catch him yet again.


End file.
